Baby on board
by girlyoudontknow014
Summary: Himeno had to admit that saying her life was ordinary was the understatement of the year, and she wasn't even talking about being the pretear as yet, and now there's a baby...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The day had started out quite normally…

"Ky-ah!" Himeno Awayuki's ear splitting scream sounded through the thick walls of the mansion, and across the seemingly endless expanse of 'yard' and could be heard by Hayate, even without the wind. Shaking his head, the blue haired knight looked expectantly at the front door. Surly enough, the panicing reddish brown haired girl emerged, still pulling on her shoes as she tried to run down the stairs.

A bad combination, the thud which followed confirmed.

Fortunately though, for Himeno there was no pain. Instead, a warm sensation coursed through her body. A low groan made her eyes snap open in an instant.

"Get off me Tuliphead!" Hayate said in an annoyed tone. "And why are you blushing?"

"T-Tulip head?" She hopped up immediately, "And I was not blushing!" she denied, shooting him a glare. "Now move out of my way you baka, I'm late!"

Her feet moved swiftly, but she seemed to be going nowhere. Glancing down she saw Hayate had taken a firm hold of her arm. A blush crept on her cheeks.

"Hayate… what is your problem?" She pulled away her hand sharply.

Not looking at her Hayate asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To school. Where else baka?" She retorted fiercely. Seriously, what was his problem?

"That's not necessary"

"Huh?"

"Because…" he continued as Himeno stared blankly at his back. "It's your summer vacation, Tulip head!"

The realization hit her like a thousand knives. Her right eye twitched as she clenched her fists.

"All of this for nothing. Dressing in two minutes flat when I could've been sleeping…" she deadpanned. "Why do I just know about this?" Hayate took a step back just in case. He didn't trust the newly lit glint in her eye… "Why! Nooo!" Her fists connected with Hayate's face.

"Uh, Hayate!" she called, waving a hand in front of the knights face as he lay motionless on the ground.

A normal day? Well, let's just say that this was as normal as it got.

~ Pretear fanfic~

"Hey, Mannen, wait for us!" called Hajime as he chased after the spiky haired knight, holding Shin's hand. Mannen looked back at the two younger boys with his trade mark mischievous expression.

"You have to hurry to catch up with us," he said, gesturing to the older knights.

"Hey, there's Hayate and Himeno," said Kei.

"Has to be Hayate to get to her first," said Gou.

"Himen-"Gou clamped a hand over Mannen's mouth and pulled him over to join the rest of them behind some bushes.

"Let's not interrupt… as yet" he said with a grin.

They watched as Himeno sat on a bench, with Hayate lying on the bench, his head on her lap. She had placed a hand kerchief on his forehead and was muttering something inaudible to the knights.

"Hayate you baka!" she exclaimed suddenly. "I never meant to actually hurt you." Then there was even more muttering.

"I can't hear what she's saying" said Mannen emerging from the bushes. Gou nodded following him.

"Hey, didn't you say ?..." trailed off Hajime.

"I said 'as yet.' Besides, how will I be able to rub it Hayate's face if I didn't witness anything"

"I can't believe I got a day off work for this," sighed Kei.

They approached in time to see Hayate's lips form something, as Gou later declared it to be, his third smile, with Himeno being the cause of all three of them. Turning pink, Himeno slapped him squarely across the face and without even noticing the others; both jumped up and assumed quarreling position.

"What was that for, Tulip head?" Hayate demanded, still holding his very red cheek.

"Don't Tulip head me, you baka!" Himeno's hand came dangerously close to his face… again, and he stepped back. "I can't believe you were awake the entire time!" She turned away muttering words that were better not repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" Hayate dropped his hand and stepped closer. "You wouldn't want something to happen to me because of you?"

"Of course not" she said quite softly. Hayate stared at her. "You'd blame me!" she added ferociously.

"Aww, just another lovers spat," said Mannen disappointedly.

Both Himeno and Hayate spun around with red faces. "Who are you calling lovers!"

"Defensive, aren't we?" Gou placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Anyway, we originally came her to tell you guys that there's a meeting in Leafenia at 3:00, so don't be late," said Kei, looking at Himeno particularly on the latter phrase.

"A meeting? Did something happen?" asked Himeno, oblivious to the implication.

"That's why we're having the meeting Tulip head! Are you always so impatient?" asked Hayate.

"Well, sue me if I actually care!" exclaimed Himeno glaring daggers.

"Whatever, I have work to do," said Hayate turning to leave.

"That reminds me, I do too," said Gou.

"You are so fired," said Kei shaking his head.

"Naw, I'm irreplaceable. See ya'!" shouted Gou from 20 yards away.

"Wish I had his energy," said Himeno, "Don't you have work too Kei?"

"No, I had the day off. But I have research to do. So, I'll see you guys," waved Kei.

"Well, it looks like it's just us, guys," said Himeno turning to the younger knights.

"Alright! Finally, I'm the only guy around here!" cheered Mannen.

"Uh Himeno"

"Yes Shin?"

"Why are you wearing your school uniform?"

Himeno gritted her teeth.

"Uh, I forgot about that" she mumbled

~Pretear fanfic~

"No fair Himeno, you're peeking," said Hajime.

"Start over," said Mannen.

"What! But I was halfway through!" exclaimed Himeno.

"It's your fault. Start over," said Mannen.

Clenching her fist Himeno turned around and began counting to a hundred again.

~Pretear fanfic~

"Oh Hayate, your arm is…"

Pulling his arm out of Mayune's grip and tugging down his sleeve, Hayate stepped away from the pink haired girl.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Of course you are. You're more than fine. You're hot with such a muscular guild!" exclaimed Mayune going all starry-eyed. Hayate had to force himself not to refrain from gagging as Natsue and Kaoru had just entered.

"I must say, you're very reliable Hayate," said Natsue.

"I try my best"

"Come with me. There's something else we need you to do," said Koaru.

~Pretear fanfic~

Hayate put his hand over his forehead to try to discern clearly what he'd seen. He surveyed the 'yard' and caught sight of a reddish-brown haired, looking, as was expected, totally lost. He smiled as she went from bush to bush calling.

"Uh, Mannen! Shin! Hajime!... Guys! Where are you?... This isn't funny!"

As silently as possible he crept up behind her and sretched out a hand.

"Ahh!" Himeno's scream was her first reflex. The second, not so much favoured one, was to swing her arm, which Hayate dodged.

"Hayate" The way she said his name sounded so mixed- anger, surprise, irritation and something else. He held back a smile. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Maybe he needed a check up?

"Let me guess Tuliphead… lost?" he asked knowingly. Defensively she folded her arms and help up her head.

"Why would I be lost? I've been living here for a year now. I think I'd know how to get out of my own yard… endless as it is. I was just playing hide and seek."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I can leave anytime."

"How?"

"Uh, erm… well, you uh, go in… that direction," she said pointing even further into the 'yard' and away from the house. Hayate shook his head.

"Alright. Since you know your way out I'll leave you to your game"

"I never asked for your help!"

"Whatever."

He walked away slowly, counting backwards from three in his head, because in no time she would …

"Hayate wait!" Right on cue. He stopped and turned around.

"I um… help me," she barely whispered.

"What?" he mocked, putting a hand to his ear.

Himeno flinched. Was he trying to be annoying? He very well knew what! But still, she needed his help.

"Help me!" she shouted; 'cause that's what he wanted.

"Help me what?" he prodded.

She gritted her teeth. Stupidly over large yard!

"Help me find my way back please" she said in a sickening sweet voice. That was good enough for Hayate. She gasped as he *cough* interwined *cough* their fingers, and led her back. He didn't seem to notice and she relaxed. Really, He was so confusing. One minute they'd be arguing, the next, well, it was like that.. But really, it felt somehow so… comforting? Warm? No, she couldn't describe it. Wait, hadn't they been walking (in silence for once) for a while now.

"Hayate, are you sure we're heading the right-" Himeno looked down to see a little child holding on to her leg. "Uh huh?" Her eyes widened. "Where'd you come from?" unconsciously let go of Hayate and waved her arms in front of the child, trying to get her attention. "Hey, are you lost?" Himeno glanced at Hayate who was knelt down beside her, trying to talk to the child.

So, he could be nice, when it didn't have anything to do with her ofcourse. The child grabbed Hayate's hand and let go or Himeno (finally to her relief).

"Papa!" she cooed snuggling into horrified Himeno's arm.

"What the… I'm not your-"

"You'll make her cry, big daddy Hayate." Himeno tried to suppress the laughter, but Hayate's glare was a bonous and so it burst out.

"Listen, I'm not your …" he gulped, "Papa"

The girl looked up at him on the verge of tears.

"Papa," she repeated to Hayate's discontentment. Then pulling Himeno's finger as she uncontrollably laughed, she said, "Mama"

It took a while but when it finally did click, both Hayate and Himeno went pale then crimson red. For a moment they seemed frozen in shock, looking horrified, embarrassed and awestruck all at once.

"Daa- Papa and Mama!" the little girl cheered.

A/N: Himeno and Hayate… parents? *Cue scary music* Da, da, dum…

Ok, seriously, I wrote this long ago and was all 'What the heck! I'm continuing this" I may rewrite it, but for now please review honestly.


	2. Notice

A/N: Don't kill me. I know you're looking forward to the next chapter, but for now, I have exams and stuff I need to concentrate on. So, I won't delete my stories like I did on fictionpress, but leave them here. I promise that once exams are done I WILL BE BACK! So don't worry.

Thanks for your co-operation,

Girlyoudontknow014

PS: PM me if you would like to take up the challenge and help me with the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Himeno had to admit, saying her life was ordinary was the understatement of the year, and she wasn't even thinking about the Pretear drama as yet. And when it did happen, wee, that was sayonara to anything surrounding normal. But somehow, through it all, her family had learned to cope with it. Well, at least they appeared to, but this…this was just uncompromisable.

Her… a parent?

And even worse, the implication of referring to Hayate as 'papa' was…

Shuddering, she snapped out of her trance. No. This was wrong. This child obviously had to be utterly confused. Of course she was, she didn't even look like two. So, she probably didn't even understand what she was saying.

"Papa and Mama!" the child cooed obviously happy with herself.

"No. no. no. I am not mama," said Himeno pointing to herself and shaking her head so hard, she was sure it would fall off. If her father didn't get to that first if he heard some kid calling her mommy.

"Mama!" the child insisted.

"No," she deadpanned.

"Mama!"

"No"

"Mama!" Himeno sighed, and then was struck with an idea.

"Come here!" she said with outstretched arms.

"Mama?" the child appeared confused by the sudden change in personality, but then toppled over into Himeno's arms. "Mama!"

"I am mama," smiled Himeno. "Not!"

The child immediately begun sniffling and before Himeno could react, burst into tears.

"Uh, Oh no!" She awkwardly cradled the crying child, trying to calm her down.

Hayate, who had just recovered from his initial shock, stood.

"You made her cry Tulip head."

"Me? What was I supposed to do? She wouldn't stop calling me mama! What is this child thinking anyway? I'm waaay too young to be a mother and-"

"Uh, just-" annoyed, Hayate took the crying child who immediately stopped crying.

"Papa," she sniffed, her small hands reaching to curl around his neck.

Himeno frowned at the scene. Ok, she had to admit, Hayate seemed suddenly fatherly.

"Good girl. Don't cry. I know that tulip head over there is scary, but I've had to endure her for a year."

Himeno twitched as she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, at Hayate's 'comforting words,' which got the child to smile and coo.

"Ha-ya-te," she said with a dangerous glint in her eye, only to realize the jerk had disappeared. "Huh? Wait up!" She called as spotted him already carrying the giggling child away.

~Pretear fanfic~

"Hey, took you long enough," said Hayate on seeing Himeno pass out in front of him. She hopped back up almost immediately.

"What do you mean? After you left me to go through that hell by myself… huh? Where is the baby?" asked Himeno.

"Right here." Hayate moved to show the child playing with some flowers.

"Oh, I was hoping it was some weird daydream," she muttered to herself.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. It's weird how she suddenly appeared, but more importantly I wonder where her parents are?" Her expression suddenly darkened, "And if this is someone's idea of a joke…" she trailed off.

"Then, let's look for her parents. Maybe she just crawled away from them," said Hayate.

"Right," agreed Himeno.

~Pretear fanfic~

"There's no one in particular around the residence," said Hayate.

"I've seen no one either and plus she getting heavy," complained Himeno looking at the sleeping child. "Listen cutey. You're quite heavy, and frankly, I don't know how you could sleep at a time like this!"

"You expect her to wake up and answer you?"

"Hey Himeno!" Mannen's voiced called out to them.

Himeno stiffened. She did get the gut feeling she'd forgotten something. She turned with a nervous smile as the three younger knights ran up to her.

"We've been hiding for ages so that means we win!" Hajime said, approaching with Shin.

"You didn't forget about us, did you?" asked Mannen, with a look which made Himeno guiltily step backwards.

"Hey Hayate!" Mayune was suddenly approaching, "Oh!" she bent down to admire the sleeping child in Himeno's arms, "Who's the baby Himeno?"

"Uh…" Himeno was never a good liar.

"This is my cousin. I'm watching her today," Hayate intervened quickly.

"She's so cute. She looks like you Hayate!"

"What? Hayate doesn't-" Hayate clamped a hand over Mannen's mouth and shot him a silencing glare.

"Anyway Mayune, we have to go now," said Himeno.

"We? Are you helping Hayate?" she glanced between both of them before announcing," If that's the case then I want in."

"Actually-" started Hayate before Himeno held him back with a flat look on her face.

"Two words Mayune," she said, "Diaper changing."

Mayune immediately scrunched her nose in disgust. "Probably another time Hayate." She looked competitively at Himeno, "Because there will be. I'll never lose to you Himeno!" she declared before taking off.

"Okay, so will you guys tell me what's up?" asked Mannen.

"Yeah, who's the baby?" Shin questioned.

"Well, we don't know," Himeno said.

"We're looking for her parents now," Hayate added, "So you guys can help."

~Pretear fanfic~

Himeno sat down on a bench still holding the baby girl, as she panted.

"I can't believe this. In all this time we've come up with nothing!" She frowned. "And she's so heavy."

Hayate reached over and took the child.

"Huh?" Himeno raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're tired right? I'm just helping you out," he said.

"Well, what do we have here?" The highly energetic, amusement laced voice was easy to place.

"Gou!" Both jumped to their feet, frantically turning away as Gou came closer.

"Hey Himeno, Hayate! Someone suggested leaving the baby at a hospital!" called Hajime, much to their disappointment.

"Huh?" Gou looked back and forth between the younger knights and a very red Himeno and Hayate, "Baby!" he exclaimed with an accusing grin thrown Hayate's way while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The sudden sharp cry of the child was enough to snap Himeno out of her embarrassment, "Great Gou, you woke her up!" she frowned at him.

Gou seemed affected in the least as he hovered over the now screaming child as Hayate tried to comfort her.

"Aw, isn't she the cutest! And big daddy Hayate looks so fatherly!" He slapped Hayate, who could only send a glare his way, as he was preoccupied.

"Papa," sniffed the child, rubbing her eye.

The moment of silence was broken by Gou's outburst of laughter.

"This is whack!" he managed, still wiping away tears, " And let me guess, she calls you mama?"

Himeno could only shoot him a brief look of annoyance before it happened again- a moment of complete silence. Except, this time, the cause was different. It was the familiar impulse that rendered them all frozen, the sudden urge to reach out to some life form dominating.

"What's…" she barely started before Hayate was on top of the game, thrusting the child to her.

"Guys, change!" he commanded immediately.

No sooner had the rest of them done this, out of nowhere, a swift motion shot towards the group. Wrapping his arms securely around Himeno's waist, Hayate lept out of the way with the others in the nick of time.

"What is that thing?" asked Mannen as the knights turned to get a good look of the creature before them with possibly hundreds of tentacles shooting threateningly outwards.

"Maybe that's what we were supposed to find out in the meeting," Gou suggested, all trace of humor wiped off after the latest attack.

"Himeno, get out of here, we'll handle this," said Hayate stepping in front of her superiorly.

Anger flashed in her eyes as she held up her head defensively. "Are you forgetting that I am the Pretear?"

"So you'll endanger the child's life as well then?" Hayate asked.

Himeno's mouth clamped shut. So, maybe he was right.

"Go on, leave this to us," he continued a little too cockily for her taste. But, for the girl in her arms, she nodded and began running.

The sounds of the battle lashed from behind of her as the guys fought to bring down their newest threat. Somehow, surprisingly, the child wasn't scared or alarmed and was happily cooing at Himeno, even though she herself looked back occasionally.

"Himeno!" Hayate called as he saw her fall. The monstrous thing had gotten a hold of her legs and was sucking the leafe out of her. He flew to her side and with two swift movements, had chopped the tentacle into pieces.

Himeno's eyes were still closed as he picked her up and squeezed her hand. "Himeno. Himeno!"

Her eyes fluttered open as her hand reached toward her chest. "Hayate…" She seemed to panic. "The baby!"

The child who had slid a distance away was being stealthily approached by a tentacle. Understanding Himeno's desperate grasp, Hayate quickly put her down and went towards the child. Another tentacle lashed out at him, giving the other approaching the child the advantage it needed.

Eyes wide and set in horror, Himeno could only watch as the thing attacked.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Himeno's scream preceded the intensely blinding light which shone then, filling the atmosphere with its waves, striking the creature powerless. As it dimmed, they all watched, awestruck, as the light seemed to emanate from where the baby lay.

As Hayate reached the child, the light disappeared altogether and he took her in his arms.

She had been able somehow to shield herself. There was definitely more to this child than what met the eye.

"Alright! This baby definitely kicked ass!" exclaimed Gou, taking the child from Hayate to lead her in a little victory dance.

"That was amazing," asserted Shin.

"It almost matches the white Pretear!" exclaimed Hajime.

"But that creature isn't defeated yet," said Hayate as he helped Himeno up.

"Right. Mannan, Hajime, you take the baby and go over there. Shin, we'll need you here," said Gou, trying to hand Mannen the child.

"What? No fair!" exclaimed Mannen as he folded his arms, refusing to take the child.

"This isn't time for games Mannen," Hayate said sternly, "You saw what just happened. Himeno and I are going to Pret and get this over with."

"You heard big daddy Hayate," Gou's grin returned as he carefully handed over the baby, "Now go on, shoo!"

"Let's go, Himeno," Hayate said, turning to the still shaken girl. Hearing her name seemed to snap her out of her shock, and she nodded.

"Right."

The moment her hand touched his outstretched one, a jolt of electricity seemed to surge through her body and the image of the baby lying in the open mouth of a creature flashed before her eyes. But the creature's mouth didn't remain open and the moment it chomped shut, Himeno gasped.

She pulled her hand away from Hayate immediately.

"Himeno?" He raised a brow questioningly, feeling a pang of hurt when she grabbed on to Gou.

"Let's Pret Gou!"

Gou glanced at Hayate's dejected expression before a small smile of pleasure crossed his face. Anything to play on Hayate's nerves. He offered Himeno his hand, "No problem."

~Pretear Fanfic~

What Hayate hated more than being annoyed, was having a shadow. But, of course, having a shadow only led to him being annoyed, so the former still standed.

Although he made no indication of knowing about this shadow he was very much aware by the loud footsteps and occasional mutters of, "Oh, crap!" and "Holy sausage!" At first, he wanted to bust the guy for stalking, but then decided to see how long they'd be able to keep it up. But his patience was short lived.

"Alright! Game's up bud-huh… Mannen?"

"Yeah, it's me. Now let me go!" exclaimed Mannen as he struggled out of Hayate's grasp.

Hayate crossed his arms over his chest. "What were you trying to do?"

"Nothing in particular…" Mannen said in a tone suggesting otherwise. Hayate gave him an unbelieving look. "Nothing. I swear!"

"Then go back to the house. I'm busy, I can't play."

"I know that. I'm not a kid!" Mannen frowned, crossing his own arms. "You try to keep a guy from self destructing and it's like this! Sheesh!"

Self destructing? Hayate turned to look at the younger knight, frustration and annoyance etched on his face. What the heck was this little prick talking about?

"I heard Himeno gave you the boot today when you wanted to prêt with her," Mannen explained calmly, as Hayate went from annoyed workman to gushing teen. Mannen seemed to enjoy this and so went on. "It's sad and all considering how much you have the hots for her-"

"That's it!" Hayate snapped, "Why aren't you over at the house with the others?"

A look of pleading crossed Mannen's face before he expertly covered it up with nonchalance, and gave a small shrug. "No reason."

Hayate looked doubtful.

"It's just that- I want to become an awesome workman just like you someday!"

Yeah right, thought Hayate. And he wanted to be a dancing zebra. Something was definitely up. But, it couldn't be the baby right? Himeno would ask for help. Or would she? Her last stunt had left him feeling dejected. Probably more than he should have. But then, that was the effect the clumsy tulip head had on him.

~Pretear Fanfic~

"Gou, it's your turn."

The girl lying on the large couch wasn't the cheery tulip- head Hayate knew. She resembled a half dead, dried up zombie, with huge dark circles below her eyes.

"No, I'm pretty sure I did it last time." Gou, the usually easily distinguishable grinning buffoon now easily blended with the pale coloured wall that was his support. He bended forward a little and Hayate nearly did a double take as he caught sight of the lack of and falling strands of hair as Gou attempted a smile. "I'm still young and there is no way me and that Tanaka guy are going to ever be in the same league. Ever."

And then there was the crying- or more correctly- the screeching of the clearly irritated child.

He should've taken the cue from Mannen and stayed away, because in this case, curiosity wouldn't be so kind as to just simply kill the cat. It would torture the life out of it.

Bending down to meet the upset baby, Hayate took her in his arms and begun patting and bouncing her, and immediately, the hubbub subsided.

Himeno and Gou looked up as the sounds of crying died away and was replaced by giggling. And Himeno felt a pang of something unnamable.

Why was it that Hayate seemed to be the magic charm to this child? She and Gou had spent the past two hours trying to calm and entertain this child.

It didn't go to well.

She averted her eyes just as Hayate looked at her. "You guys wore her out. She's tired."

"You mean she wore us out!" exclaimed Gou. "Put her in the prisons and I bet this country will be crime free!"

But Himeno realized Hayate was right. The little squalling brat was actually nestled against him, ready to take a nap.

"So, you're telling me that all that hideous squealing and fussing was because she wanted to sleep!" She exclaimed. It made no sense. But then again, here was Hayate acting all father- like and caring. Now that made no sense!

_That's not true._

Oh great. The little voice in her head was back.

_You know it's not._

Himeno shook her head furiously as if to rid herself of the plaguing conscience and Hayate watched her with a smile on his lips.

"Well, you two have things under control so see ya'!" With that, Gou dashed out, ignoring Himeno's calls of 'Get back here you double crossing…' and other colorful words which that were better not repeated.

"Hey, Himeno. Take a look at this."

Himeno peered at the sleeping child as Hayate pointed at a locket hanging around her neck. She frowned. None of them had noticed it before.

As she carefully slipped it off to observed it, six inscribed letters came into view-

**A/N: Okay. So I know it's been quite a while since I've updated and I'm very, very sorry to the faithful few. I won't give you the life's hard crap because we all have problems.**

**The truth is that I've been on another site so I kind of forgot about this one. But maybe if I'd gotten more reviews I would have (This is not me blaming you. It's just me trying to get more reviews). Anyway, I really won't abandon this story! Really, don't worry.**

**So, what does Hitomi mean? Is it the girl's name? Or does it stand for something else? And what about her powers? Any one wants to make a prediction?**

**Please review! It means a lot and also more motivation to update sooner!**


End file.
